


Arthur Meets Merlin

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Castle Walls (Camelot Drabbles) [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Gwen sees Arthur bullying a stranger.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b>201.. S1E1 The Dragons Call</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur Meets Merlin

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Arthur Meets Merlin  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** none  
**Character/s:** Gwen, Morgana  
**Summary:** Gwen sees Arthur bullying a stranger.  
**Warnings:** Bullying  
**Word Count:** 240  
**Prompt:** 201.. S1E1 The Dragons Call  
**Author's Notes:** Canon set.

**Arthur Meets Merlin**

Gwen pulled the cloak out of the window and put it in the cupboard. She went to collect the soiled sheets and put them in the basket at the foot of the bed. She must have been making an annoyed face because Morgana chuckled.

“My Lady?” Gwen looked up puzzled. “Is something amusing?”

“What has Arthur done now?” Morgana closed her journal. “You were looking into the courtyard. I heard him down there. “

“He is bullying some poor boy.” Gwen wrung her hands. “Why is he so.....?"

“Much of an arse?” Morgana laughed. “Don't look so shocked. Its Arthur after all.”

“You shouldn't say such things, Morgana. He is the prince!” Gwen shook her head and picked up the basket and walked to the door. “I'll bring your midday meal.”

Morgana got up and looked out the window. “Gwen, what did he look like? The boy.”

Gwen turned at the door. “He had dark hair and he was very thin. I've never seen him in Camelot before. He must be new around here.”

“I wonder....” Morgana twirled her hair and plopped down on the settee.

“He didn't look like a nobleman, Morgana. I don’t think he’s here to try out for the knighthood.”  Gwen lifted the basket. “I need to get on.”

“Of course.” Morgana looked dreamily out the window.

Gwen headed out the door and rolled her eyes. “There's going to be trouble. I can just feel it.”


End file.
